The Snip Snip Bird
The Snip Snip Bird (also known as Snip Snip) is a fictional bird resembling a stork. He lives near the Blue Mountain and is very helpful to visitors who visit here. Physical Appearance He is actually a green bird with yellow feathers and an orange beak. He almost resembles a peacock. But he might be a secretary bird. Personality In his second appearance, his role is being a barber of Henrietta. He is also helpful in cutting Henrietta's hair for the other hippos to see her beautiful look. He is also very good at greeting visitors in his home, such as Gary. He is known for cutting hair with his beak on hairy animals. Appearances Season 1 * The Story of Nelson the Elephant (first appearance, no lines) * The Story of Henrietta the Hairy Hippo * The Story of Zed the Zebra * The Story of the Elephant Bird * The Story of Gary the Dromedary * The Story of Herbert's Birthday Party Season 2 * The Story of Isabel the Flamingo (indirect reference only) * The Story of Seamus the Stork Season 3 * The Story of Georgina, Queen of Fashion (one line only) Gallery Animation Ep 21.jpg|Young Nelson hitting the Snip Snip Bird Ep 5 49.jpg|Henrietta and the Snip Snip Bird Snip Snip.jpg|The Snip Snip Bird in flight. Ep 5 51.jpg Ep 5 52.jpg Ep 5 53.jpg Ep 5 54.jpg Ep 5 55.jpg Ep 5 57.jpg Ep 7 2.jpg Ep 7 20.jpg Ep 7 25.jpg Ep 7 31.jpg Ep 7 32.jpg Ep 7 33.jpg Ep 7 34.jpg Ep 7 35.jpg Ep 7 37.jpg Ep 7 41.jpg Ep 7 42.jpg Ep 7 51.jpg Ep 7 53.jpg Ep 7 56.jpg Ep 7 59.jpg Ep 7 73.jpg Ep 7 76.jpg Ep 7 80.jpg Ep 13 26.jpg Ep 13 57.jpg Ep 13 59.jpg Ep 13 63.jpg|The Snip Snip Bird giving Nelson a bad warning about dangerous flying. Ep 13 65.jpg Ep 13 66.jpg Ep 13 70.jpg Ep 13 71.jpg Ep 13 72.jpg Ep 17 45.jpg Ep 17 47.jpg Ep 17 48.jpg Ep 17 49.jpg|The Snip Snip Bird picking up a snowball Ep 17 50.jpg Ep 26 36.jpg Ep 26 37.jpg Ep 40 10.jpg Ep 40 17.jpg Ep 40 19.jpg Ep 40 20.jpg Ep 40 21.jpg Ep 40 29.jpg Ep 40 30.jpg Ep 40 32.jpg Ep 40 36.jpg Ep 40 37.jpg Ep 40 40.jpg Ep 40 43.jpg Ep 40 45.jpg Ep 40 48.jpg|The Snip Snip Bird picking up a stick Ep 40 49.jpg Ep 40 51.jpg Ep 40 54.jpg Ep 40 57.jpg Ep 40 63.jpg Ep 40 64.jpg Ep 40 71.jpg Ep 40 73.jpg Ep 40 74.jpg Ep 40 77.jpg Ep 40 78.jpg Ep 40 81.jpg Ep 40 86.jpg Ep 40 87.jpg Ep 40 88.jpg Ep 40 89.jpg Ep 40 90.jpg Ep 40 91.jpg Ep 40 95.jpg Ep 40 98.jpg Ep 40 99.jpg Ep 40 101.jpg Ep 40 104.jpg Ep 54 40.jpg Ep 54 41.jpg Ep 54 42.jpg Ep 54 43.jpg|Audrey getting one of the Snip Snip Bird's feathers. Ep 54 44.jpg Trivia * His appearance almost looks like an African crowned crane (Balearica regulorum). * He is the first individual that does not have a unique name (namely the name of a person). * Though he looks like a grey-crowned crane, his appearance bears a resemblance to a secretary bird. Both species are native to the African regions. * He is jealous of Seamus and his flying activities. He's not really a villain. Instead, he is counted as an anti-hero. Category:Characters Category:Animals Category:Residents of Africa Category:Males Category:Birds Category:Heroes Category:Adults Category:Visitors of the Zoo Category:Anti-heroes Category:Characters introduced in Season 1